Winter Sleep
by MorningSunElke
Summary: She was a desert flower. Without the suns warmth she would wither and die. He knew he would have to wait for her, wait for the winter to end. A ShikaTema songfic. Song by Olivia Lufkin. Please read and review


**Drifting off into a winter sleep**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Okay, I'm back, here with another ShikaTema oneshot.**** This time I present you a songfic. The story is similar to my previous story (Lost dreams), only this time, it's a ShikaTema. The song I used is from Olivia Lufkin (the singing voice of Reira from the anime Nana). **

**I also apologize in advance, this story hasn't been beta'd and there could be some mistakes in it.**

**I'll keep this short: ENJOY! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despite it often arid appearance, Suna was widely known for it's _spectacular_ ceremonies.

Tonight was no exception. Suna had sent invitation throughout the Shinobi world, requesting the presence of their representatives.

That's way, at this very moment, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru were in Suna. They all knew why they were there, but they refused to believe it.

"This is unbelievable." Ino whispered, more to herself then to the others. She had become Temari's closest friend throughout the years. "I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"We're all surprised, Ino. We'd all thought she was in love with –" Chouji instantly stopped. He looked sideway to his closed friend, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hadn't said a word since he received the invitation. Even now, as he was sitting on a windowsill, staring out the window, he remained absolutely still. The invitation still clutched in his right hand.

_You are hereby invited to the official engagement of his lordship Matsuda,_

_F__irst son of the daimyo of the land of Wind_

_T__o her ladyship Temari of the Sand,_

_F__irst daughter of the 4__th__ Kazekage,_

_Elder sister to the 5__th__ Kazekage _

The rest of invitation had been a blur for Shikamaru.

Over the years, he and Temari had grown to be, _he assumed_, more then friends. They could spend hours talking about seemingly trifle things, they confided in each other and they supported each other.

He knew they were never in a _real_ relationship, but Shikamaru had always looked at Temari as the woman he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.

But all that ended up being a lie. The moment he read that invitation, his world seemed to crumble before his eyes.

"Shikamaru," Ino said "We should get going." She gently placed her hand of his shoulder. "Please Shikamaru; Temari wants us to be there… She wants _you_ to be there."

Without even muttering a single word, Shikamaru turned around and walked towards the door. His signature _Troublesome_ was left unsaid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the ceremony

By the time they had arrived at the location, the ceremony had already started. As Kazakage and brother to the bride Gaara was giving a speech on bonds and how to strengthen them.

But that was not what caught Shikamaru's attention; there, standing next to Gaara and Kankuro, was Temari.

She was clad in an expensive looking dark kimono, with a pattern of lilac flowers, her hair up and her face painted with a small touch of makeup. She looked absolutely beautiful, but she did not look like herself.

Her eyes were no longer filled with a fiery passion; they were downcast, as if glued to the floor.

Her lips no longer formed that smirk he fell in love with; they now formed a cold and meaningless expression.

Shikamaru noticed that he wasn't alone in seeing the difference in attitude.

Kankuro kept shouting worried glances towards his sister. Despite their tough relationship, the three sand siblings had grown close together. They instantly knew when something was wrong, without any words at all.

When Kankuro's eyes met Shikamaru's, they lingered for a moment. The worried and somewhat soft glance in his eyes suddenly became dark and hard again, as if he was saying this entire situation was his fault.

Feeling terribly uncomfortable, Shikamaru stared down to the floor.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, Temari." The mention of her name sent a shiver down Shikamaru's spine. His attention was brought back to the stage. As soon as her name was said everybody in the room began to applaud.

She stepped to the front of the stage where Gaara had held his speech. She looked over the crowd, apparently searching for someone. When her eyes met Shikamaru his blood seemed to turn to ice. Unable to move an inch, he remained motionless and never stopped staring at her beautiful eyes, her golden hair, her soft lips and her delicate skin.

"I would like to sing this one song," Temari said. "Too a special somebody out there …"

The words died in her mouth. She desperately wanted to run off the stage and into the arms of Shikamaru, the man she truly loved. But she couldn't. She had no choice.

The daiymo's son had long ago selected her as his bride. Technically, she _could_ refuse, but that would lead Suna into despair. She knew the daimyo and his son had threatened to cut out all financial support if she were to refuse the engagement. She had a duty to her country; she knew that as the eldest of the Subaku family, she would always be a prize. No matter how hard she would fight it, there was no escaping her destiny.

"Please enjoy…"

After those words, soft music started to play. And then she sang:

**It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull**

**Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue**

**Can you hear me out there?**

**Will you hold me now****? **

**Hold me now **

**My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now **

**Hold me now **

**My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me**

**I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment  
So I guard it close  
I watch the moves it makes**

**But it gets me, but it gets me  
I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear**

**Anyone out there hea****r me now?**

**Will you hold me now?**

**Hold me now **

**My frozen heart  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now **

**Hold me now **

**My frozen heart  
Please make it all go away  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again?  
I hope I will**

**Will you hold me now?**

**Hold me now **

**My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me**

While she was singing Shikamaru never stopped looking at her. Her teal eyes began to glisten with emotions and her golden hair fell in her face.

He knew this song was meant for him.

He knew, with every heartbreaking tune, that she was reaching out for him.

He understood that she was never as free as he thought she was. She was bound by old Sunan traditions. As long as she was a Subaku-woman, she would live a life bound to men, no matter how much she would hate it.

She was a rare desert flower that bloomed with the strength of the sun. But when removed from its habitat, to be locked away in a vase for the mere amusement of others, she would wither away.

Shikamaru knew.

He knew he had to wait, for the winter to end.

So she could bloom once more.

**The ****End**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**That was it! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm actually not quite certain about the ending. **

**By the way, I'm not sure whether to do a sequel on 'Right behind you' or a sequel/multichapter on this story. **

**Please let me know which one you'd prefer in your reviews. **

**And before I forget:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Winter Sleep (the song) belongs to Olivia Lufkin **


End file.
